Windy City Chuus
by Jack V. Briefs
Summary: Puzzleshipping fluff. YxYY. Post-series. Visiting Chicago in the middle of February for a gaming exhibition may not have been the smartest idea, but Yugi has a former Pharaoh at the ready to keep him warm.


So, this is a quick piece of puzzleshipping fluff to prove that I am alive and writing again. The last chapter for _The Game of Seduction_ is under way, as is a new piece. Even so, I'm trying to get some practice in with little pieces like this every once in a while. You can see excerpts of various things at my tumblr.

Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! ~JVB

Inspired by OTPPrompts: "Person A comes inside shivering because the temperature is below zero outside. Person B wraps them in a blanket and then holds them close to help them warm up."

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…" Yugi clasped his gloved hands together and bounced on his feet at the curb, waiting for the light to change. He believed Chicago could be a nice city. The Midwestern gaming company that had convinced him to come out there for an exhibition in the first place had certainly painted a lovely picture. It just wasn't _now_ , in the middle of February, when the temperatures actually went _below_ zero. He should have done more research, he thought, nearly sprinting across the street when the signage permitted him to do so.

He also could have listened to Yami when the elder suggested they stay at the hotel convention center. If Yugi had listened, he wouldn't need to go outside at all in this weather. But no, he "would be stuck inside all day," and wanted "fresh air" and to "see the sights." Yami'd been sure to throw in an "I told you so," when they arrived in the Windy City and saw it covered in snow.

Yugi hugged his jacket tighter to himself. It was worth it. Really, now he knew how many pairs of long underwear he could fit under his signature leather pants. Super helpful knowledge. Plus, Yugi was tired of hotels. He wanted a small BnB in a neighborhood where they'd have to drag themselves out to a diner if they wanted food at 2 a.m. Yami didn't like it because they had to keep quiet when they fooled around. Yugi thought it sort of added something fun and forbidden to the mix.

A small bell jingled overhead when Yugi stepped into the brownstone house. It was one of his favorite features of the place. Ruggles, the resident cat and gatekeeper, instantly greeted him only to book it when his nose reached Yugi's snow covered boot. "Sorry, RG," he laughed, leaning back on the wall to pull of his boots. It was already after 10–the owners were definitely asleep by now. He grabbed a cookie from a tray near the door and took the steps two at a time to the third floor. The chill followed him, sticking in his toes and cheeks and earlobes. Entering his room, Yugi froze at the commanding and familiar voice that greeted him.

"Don't. You. Dare." Yami stared and pointed at him very seriously from under his blanket hut on the bed. The former Pharaoh sat with an array of Duel Monsters cards in front of him and no less than three blankets around his shoulders. "Didn't you shake off when you came inside? I could make a snowman with the snow on your hat alone."

"I was so excited to see you, I must have forgotten," Yugi said, winking. The chattering of his teeth dampened the charm of his flirting. He focused instead on removing said hat, realizing that his failure to shake off the snow now meant his warm clothes were slowly getting soaked.

Yami watched him strip, both amused and unsurprised. He'd learned over the years that Yugi forgot practical things when he was wrapped up in a tournament: to buckle his shoes, to close doors, to look both ways before crossing a street. Yami didn't mind–it was one of the few ways his protective instincts could still be of use. He could bend in front of him and buckle said shoes as Yugi excitedly described the opponents he'd be facing. Could catch Yugi's wrist and turn him around to lock the door. Wrap his arms around him to stop him walking into traffic. Of course, he could do much more than that because Yugi wanted him to, but it was nice to be needed as well.

Left in his briefs, Yugi tiptoed around the wet piles of clothes and closer to the bed. He wasn't used to the winter or the equally "homey" radiator system for heating the place and shivered. Yami opened his arms before Yugi had to ask.

"C'mon partner. You're no good to me as a popsicle." Yugi needed no further encouragement and happily crawled into Yami's lap to straddle him. Yami shivered at the rush of cold and pulled the edges of the blanket around them. "Oh my god, you were wearing eight layers, how are you so cold?"

Yugi nuzzled into him, shrugging. "Maybe it's a Midwest thing?"

Yami 'pfft'd' and reached around Yugi's back to collect up his cards. "From now on, we only visit warm places during the winter." He tapped the cards to set them flush.

"It's kinda nice," Yugi mumbled. "But agreed." Yami leaned them over so he could safely place the deck aside. Yugi used the leverage to pull Yami–and thus the rest of the blankets–above him. He sighed, eyes closed. The blankets felt so nice, like laundry fresh from the dryer.

Spotting some remaining snowflakes, Yami leaned in to kiss them from Yugi's cheeks, his eyelashes, his nose. Yugi's face crinkled. "That tickles."

Yami brushed his lips down along Yugi's jaw line. "Don't care." Yugi used his arms around Yami's shoulders to pull the older man against him. He took the offending lips in his teeth. "You will soon."

This time, they didn't care about the noise.

* * *

Fin!


End file.
